Past Midnight
by DarkFireKitsune
Summary: Kurama is sitting in his room thinking about the one he loves,writeing a song about her.Sucky summary.R&R.Yay!I figured it out!I think.Anyway chapter two should be up.. Peace!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 -Past Midnight  
  
DarkFireKitsune:'ello.This is my first songfic.The song in this fic is MINE.So if you want to use it please ask first cuz if you don't you would be stealing and have a guilty concience.This is Kurama/Botan.The first chapter is Kurama's POV.R&R! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
I sat awake in my bed stareing out into space.My mind was racing.Pictures of her flashing like a slide show in my mind.I slowly left my bed and walked to my desk.I opened one of the drawers and took out a notebook.I grabbed a pen and retreted to me window.Gently I opened it I did not want to wake my mother.I sat on the ledge and looked out.The moon shone beautifully and the sky was clear.The millions of stars shined overhead.I looked down to see my roses they remined me of her beauty.Sighing contently,I opened my notebook.The pages were filled with poems and songs about my feallings.I turned to a clean page and began to write.  
  
Every night I sit awake, can't get you out of my mind, in the hours that I sit all I do is think about you,  
  
Pictures flying before me, Making sure I don't sleep, Tears escaping knowing your not mine  
  
Past Midnight, I sit awake, past midnight, everynight, past midnight.  
  
Sitting here in the dark, thinking about you, writeing down my feallings.  
  
Past Midnight, I sit awake, past midnight, everynight, past midnight.  
  
I closed my notebook and stared at the stars.The were shining a brilliant silver.I sighed to myself and left the ledge.I walked over to my desk and put the notebook away.Then I quietly walked back over to my window and closed it.Then I walked over to my bed and layed down.Pulling the covers on me I hummed a melody.The melody belonged to one of my songs.And I slowly drifted into slumber dreaming of the day I have enough courage to tell her my feallings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- This can be longer but it is kinda hard making up songs.So now that you read review!=P 


	2. My Secret Still Safe

Chapter 2-My Secret Still Safe  
  
DarkFireKitsune-This isn't a song or poem chapter it is just a ... chapter.It's no ones POV.I still don't own YuYuHakusho.Kurama is he in the first paragragh.And in this chapter is swearing.R&R!Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slowly his eyes opened light was flooding into the room.A ringing reached his ears and he reached over to his alarm clock turning it off.Yawning he sat up in bed and stretched .He got out of his bed and went to his closet.He pulled out his usuall uniform and walked down the hall to the bathroom.He quickly got dressed,brushed his teath and his hair,ect,ect and walk down to the kitchen.His mother greeted him with a cheerful good morning.She laid out breakfast and he quickly ate.Saying goodbye he ran out the door for school , not knowing about a little nosey fire demon in his room.  
"What the hell?"said a certain nosey fire demon.You know what he has found?...Kurama,s notebook."Everynight I sit awake?Can't get you out of my mind?Why the hell would that fox write something like this?"Turning back a page Hiei saw a poem."My nights and days are all the same unless I'm with you.A fire burning which I cannot tame without you.My only aim is finding a way to tell you.My feelings exploding around you.The name of my everyday beauty is..."just as Hiei was about to turn the page to where Kurama beautifully wrote in calligerify his angel's name Kurama burst into the door.  
"Hiei!Give me back my notebook!"Screamed a very ticked Kurama.  
"No!I want to know the name of your everyday beauty!"Hiei said in a sing- song fashion.  
"No.You don't."  
"Why?Is it someone I know?"  
"Just give me my notebook!"  
"No!Hey tell me why you aren't in school?Don't tell me your skippin' it!Oh my god your skipping school!Notty notty notty."jumps around room dodjing attacks from Kurama.  
"Thats it.Hiei don't make me use the rose whip!"  
"Oh!Now I'm scared!"  
"Rrrrrrrrrrr..."suddenly his eyes turned yellow and his hair turned silver.White fox ears poked out of his hair and a white tail swished at his side."You should be very scared."  
"Oh shit."  
"Now give the notebook or you will be dinner for my death tree."He said as he advanced on our poor diffenceless fire demon.  
"Here's the notebook!"Holds the notebook out as if it was a bomb.  
As quick as he turned Yoko,Kurama changed back."Thank You!"But to make sure you learned your lesson..."As soon as Kurama finished talking Hiei was hanging upside from the celling with vines."And your going to stay there until I get back from school.Bye!"And he shut the door. "Gt bck hr!"Did I forget to mention that Kurama also put a gag in Hiei's mouth?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DarkFireKitsune-Did you like it?This chapter was slightly larger then the last.R&R!Now go click the pretty button that says review.^.^ 


End file.
